Growing Force
by Draco Tamer
Summary: Growing up is harder than it looks. With age comes choices, and not all of them are easy, not all of them are right. Have the kids learned from their parents' mistakes, or will they make the same ones? Buffy/SW Sequel to Prodigies of the Force.
1. To Remember

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 46_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 60_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 20 _

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 17_

_Han Solo- 25_

_Anakin Skywalker- 44_

_Padme Skywalker - 50_

_Luke Skywalker- 20 ½ _

_Leia Skywalker- 20 ½ _

_Buffy Skywalker- 16 ½_

_­_

_Chapter One -o-To Remember_

"I love it here," Buffy sighed contently as she leaned against the railing on the porch. She took a deep breath of sea air and let it out slowly. "Sometimes, when it's quiet and still, you can hear the callies on the island. I'll take you there someday, would you like that?" Buffy turned and smiled, resting her elbows on the railing now. "We'll swim across to the island like Padme and I do sometimes."

"Elisa?" Buffy turned and smiled as Obi-Wan walked out onto the balcony.

"Hello," Buffy smiled lazily at him as he walked over to her.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked, leaning over and kissing her cheek. She smiled when he pulled away, and pointed. He turned and smiled at the sight. "How long has he been out?" he asked.

"About an hour," she said, walking over and sitting in the chair next to the small hanging swing. She ran her hand softly over the sandy blond hairs of the three year old and remembered, quite vividly, finding out that she was going to have another baby.

-o-

_Buffy yawned widely as she sat at the dining table. She was waiting for the rest of the group, and it was unusual for her to be the first one there, so she was getting a little bored. She stirred her drink with her spoon and watched two Jedi spar in the gardens. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings so she didn't hear anyone come up to the table. _

"_Master Kenobi?" Buffy jumped just a little when a hand landed on her shoulder. _

"_Oh, Leia, you startled me," Buffy said, turning to look at the young woman. She expected a smile from Leia so she was a little concerned by the look of shock on Leia's face. "Leia, what is it?"_

"_You don't know," Leia said, shaking her head. "But it's so soon, I can't believe _I_ can tell." _

"_Don't know what Leia?" Buffy asked. Leia swallowed hard and the color faded from her face a little. _

"_You're...pregnant," she whispered, barely even out loud. Buffy blinked once, twice and then stared at her. Quickly she began to take inventory of herself, Leia couldn't be right, there had to be some other explanation, she couldn't be- And then she felt it, that tiny little change in her body. All Buffy could do was sit there, staring at Leia staring at her._

"_Who's winning?" Both girls jumped about a foot at the voice and looked up to see Obi-Wan and Anakin standing next to them, bemused looks on their faces._

"_Elisa?" Obi-Wan asked, now a little worried at the look on her face._

"_I..." She trailed off and closed her eyes then shook her head gently. "Wow," she said as an excited little bubble began to grow in her head and heart. "Oh wow," she said again, standing up slowly._

"_Elisa?" Obi-Wan said again as he watched her stand. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine," she said as the grin spread over her face, filling her eyes, along with the tears. "Oh Obi-Wan I'm so fine!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. As she touched him, she reached out to him, connected to him, and helped him to feel what she was feeling, why she was so excited._

"_No," Obi-Wan said, pulling away, a huge smile on his face now too. "Really?"_

"_Oh for sure," Buffy said, nodding her head as the tears slid down her face._

"_Leia, you wanna enlighten me here?" Anakin asked as he watched the very odd exchange._

"_No," Leia told him, smirking a little. "Give it another few seconds," she said, looking up at Elisa and Obi-Wan, staring at each other now. "Three...two...one..."_

"_I'm having a baby!" Buffy cried out, spinning away from Obi-Wan slightly, a huge grin plastered over her face and Leia nodded her head smiling. Anakin looked shocked as every head in the eatery turned to look at her._

_---O---_

"_You don't think it's weird right?" Buffy asked later that night after telling her children she was having a baby._

"_No," Willow said, shaking her head, a huge smile on her face. "I think it's great."_

"_Could you have a boy?" Alex asked, forking up some of his food. "We're going to be out numbered here sooner or later." Buffy smirked and nodded her head. _

"_I'll work on that for you Alex," Buffy told him and he seemed satisfied with that. She felt pretty sure that she'd be able to accommodate Alex in his request._

-o-

"Do you think he'll be awake in time for the rehearsal?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting down next to her. She looked up from the small little boy and nodded her head.

"Yes, I don't imagine he'll sleep for much longer," she told him and he smiled. "His naps seem to be getting shorter now."

"Another few months and he won't want to take them at all," Obi-Wan said and she smiled and nodded.

"Just like his sister," Buffy said, remembering fondly how much Willow hated naps after she turned four.

"How's Alex?" Buffy asked, looking up from her small son.

"He's good," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head and smiling. "He's running interference between the two groups."

"Well, I guess as best man that's his job," Buffy said, smirking at the image Obi-Wan conjured up for her: Alex, dressed in his semi formal tunic, hair a little longer than Buffy liked it, a huge smile on his face.

"And Luke?" Buffy asked and laughed when the image shifted to a pacing Luke inside one of the many sitting rooms. "Man, this is just the rehearsal; I can't wait to see him tomorrow," Buffy said and Obi-Wan laughed, nodding.

"Have you seen Willow in her dress yet?" Obi-Wan asked and Buffy smiled lightly, nodding her head as she sent Obi-Wan an image of their daughter in her maid of honor outfit. It was a dusty rose color; it left her shoulders bare and buttoned up the front in a zigzag pattern, technically it was a tunic, since it had pants and fell open past her hips on the sides, but it looked more like a dress.

"She looks so grown up," he said, shaking his head when he opened his eyes again.

"She does," Buffy agreed, nodding her head.

"Buffy?" Buffy looked towards the door and smiled at Giles. Even after the last few years, there was still an odd little jolt of happiness whenever she saw him. He was still the only one who called her Buffy and it was something she was happy he hadn't given up. Though, he had long since lost the clothes he came here in. Somehow, the long tunic and loose fitting pants seemed to fit him, like he belonged in them; scholarly, she'd always thought.

"Hi Giles," she said, standing when he walked over to them.

"How are you this afternoon?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling up at him. It had not taken long for the two men to bond once trouble had passed. It was almost like gaining another brother, and Obi-Wan was thrilled by it. Giles sat down and Buffy followed suit and Obi-Wan couldn't help but remember the first really long in-depth conversation the two men had had.

-o-

"_How's Buffy?" Giles asked, walking into the living room, sipping some tea and sitting down across from Obi-Wan. They had only been back from Tatooine for a few hours, most everyone was in bed, but he couldn't sleep. Obi-Wan looked up from the data pad he was writing in and smiled, he obviously couldn't sleep either._

"_She's well," he said, nodding his head. "She and Alex are happy to have the rest of us home safe and...that's not who you were talking about," Obi-Wan said, chuckling lightly as Giles shook his head. _

"_She's ok," Obi-Wan said after a long moment. "She hates it when the, as she would say, 'bad guy,' gets away." _

"_She does indeed," Giles said, nodding his head. It was good to know, though some things had changed about her, the fundamental 'Buffy' had stayed the same. _

_Suddenly Obi-Wan realized, with Buffy asleep in the other room, he had Giles all to himself. A wealth of stories and bits about Buffy he did not know, or that she would not tell him. _

"_Tell me something about her, something she wouldn't tell me herself?" Obi-Wan finally said and Giles chuckled lightly. _

"_Perhaps a drink first?" Giles asked and Obi-Wan nodded his head as he stood up. He walked over to the bookcase and pulled a book off the shelf. He opened the book and Giles laughed as he pulled a brown bottle out. _

"_Something a little stronger than tea?" Obi-Wan asked, holding up the brown bottle. Giles nodded his head once with a smirk. Obi-Wan walked back over and sat down next to Giles' armchair. He reached over and poured a good amount into Giles half empty tea cup and then added some to his own tea. _

"_Elisa tells me this is about the equivalent to your 'whisky'?" he said, though it sounded a bit like a question. Giles reached down, took the cup and took a drink._

"_Yeah," he said, a slight wheeze to his voice. He cleared his throat and smiled at Obi-Wan. "Something like it."_

_They both sat back and sipped their drinks for a moment. Obi-Wan was sure Giles was trying to think of a story that wouldn't get him in trouble with Elisa. And for a moment he sat there, and pictured that young woman who fell into his world, ready and willing to help save them all._

"_How much of Buffy's world do you know?" Giles finally asked after a long moment. Obi-Wan thought about that and let out a small sigh. _

"_Dribs and drabs that she's let slip over the years. She doesn't talk about herself very much. She's told me all about you, Willow, Xander, Dawn, her mother and...Spike. She skirts around that topic a lot which leads me to believe there's something about him she's not telling me," Obi-Wan told Giles, who nodded his head and smirked, confirming Obi-Wan's suspicions. "She told me, when she 'died' for the last time in your world you and she were fighting about something, but she's never said what or is it...who?" Obi-Wan asked and Giles nodded his head sadly when he thought back to it. _

_He had not planned on jumping right into the touchy subjects, but it would seem this had been on Obi-Wan's mind for a while. Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed as he took a drink._

"_It's not that I'm...jealous, because I'm not," he said and Giles nodded his head, he could see that he really wasn't. "There's just this whole other aspect to her life that she never talks about...I'm curious."_

_Giles took a long drink of his 'tea' and leaned back in the chair resting his head against the back. He let his mind wander a little to five years before, before Buffy disappeared and all of their worlds changed. After a moment he sat up and looked at Obi-Wan, and told him the story of him letting somebody try to kill someone very close to Buffy; it was not a fun story to tell. _

'Buffy...I-I understand your anger. Please believe me, we did what we-"

'He's alive. Spike's alive. Wood failed,' she interrupted him as she stared at Dawn, tucking the covers around her sleeping form, not looking at Giles, hardly even acknowledging his presence. She still didn't look at him as she walked from her sister's room, closing the door behind her. She walked into her room, and stood in the doorway, looking towards her sister's room.

'Well, that doesn't change anything. What I told you is still true. You need to learn-"

'No,' she said, finally looking up to meet his eyes. 'I think you've taught me everything I need to know.'

"_After that, everything was different," Giles said an hour later, downing the rest of his drink. He set the cup down and Obi-Wan leaned forward and poured him another one. "Thanks."_

"_She isn't mad at you anymore, and hasn't been for a very long time," Obi-Wan told him and Giles nodded his head. _

"_Yes, we've already spoken about it actually, it's good to know," Giles said, reaching out and picking up his cup again. "But, it's hard, to look back and remember. I don't know if she's ever been that mad at you before..." He trailed off and Obi-Wan shook his head lightly._

"_Well, it's not a look someone forgets, ever." He looked down at his glass and shook his head. And now he felt compelled to lay down all his evil deeds. Because he was sure, knowing Buffy, that all Obi-Wan had ever heard of him had been good and that wasn't right. He was sure she'd told him of _her_ bad times. So Obi-Wan should know some of the mistakes he'd made. "Especially when it's not the first time you've seen it."_

"_What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting forward a little. _

"_How does Buffy like to spend her...what did she call it, Lifeday? How does she celebrate here?" Obi-Wan was a little confused by the change of topic but thought about it for a moment. She loved throwing huge parties for all the kids, even did something special for him every year, but..._

"_She doesn't have one," he finally said and Giles surprised him by smiling. "When I asked at first, she just avoided the question. And after a while, I stopped asking, she obviously doesn't like the idea, so I let it drop."_

"_A wise choice," Giles said, chuckling, but Obi-Wan could hear the underlying bitterness in the laugh. "Back on earth, she didn't have the most...luck with birthdays." Giles thought back over the years training her and couldn't come up with one good birthday she'd had, unless you counted the one where he'd been turned into a demon. Giles told him about each of her birthdays, and the very bad things that happened on them, glossing lightly over her 17__th__ birthday, not knowing how much of it Buffy had told him, yet it took almost another hour, and their bottle was getting close to empty._

"_You skipped one," Obi-Wan said after a long moment of silence at the end of Giles' stories. He was sure Giles was aware of the fact that he had skipped a birthday, but thought he should say something anyway._

"_Eighteen," Giles said, nodding his head and Obi-Wan could hear the pain in his voice already. "As I'm sure Buffy has told you, most slayers don't live very long."_

"_She did, yes," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head. He didn't like to think about it, what may have become of him, his Padawan and their world had it not been for Buffy's arrival, and her see-it-my-way attitude. _

"_If a slayer makes it to their eighteenth birthday they are put to a test, to see..." Giles trailed off and sighed. "Bollocks!" he growled, standing and pacing a little. "It's an archaic tradition that should have been thrown out years ago." He looked down at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan was surprised by the fear in his eyes._

"_I took away her power; I took her strength and her speed, in order to trap her in a house with a powerful evil creature, to see how good she _really_ was." Obi-Wan could hear the weary guilt, the fear and the pain behind the words._

'I don't know you,'_ it was odd how so many years later Giles could still hear the words perfectly, and the pain and anger behind them. _

"_In the end she bested the vampire, even without her powers," Giles said, easing back into the chair. He hadn't realized how much this still bothered him, how guilty he still felt. "She forgave me, but..."_

"_It's hard to look back on our mistakes, to forgive ourselves," Obi-Wan said after a short pause. "Even then you thought of her as your own, didn't you?"_

"_That's why I couldn't do it, couldn't let her go into the fight without knowing what was going on. I told her, and the council fired me for it." He smirked now and shook his head. They both sat there for a long while, thinking. Finally Obi-Wan sat forward and looked at Giles and picked up his drink. _

"_You know, you still haven't told me a story about Elisa." He smiled and Giles smiled back and nodded his head. _

"_Did you know, for a very short time once, she went by the name Joan?" Giles asked, smirking at him before he took another sip of his 'tea.'_

_---O---_

"_Are you two trying to wake the whole house?" Buffy asked, walking out of her room, having been woken by the sounds of loud joyous (and drunken?) laughter. She looked at the two men sitting in the armchairs side by side and the two open and empty bottles of what she had nicknamed Hutt Whiskey, sitting in front of them. They both looked up at her as she came in and started to laugh again. _

"_Are you _drunk_?" she asked, amused despite herself. She had only ever seen Obi-Wan drunk once before, and even that had only been off half a bottle of the Hutt Whiskey. _

"_Could be, could...hic...be," Giles said, nodding his head, and Buffy wasn't surprised that his accent was quite a lot thicker when he'd been drinking, in fact, he sounded more like Spike. "What time's it?"_

"_Just about morning," Buffy said, crossing her arms and trying to look stern, but the laughing wasn't helping. Obi-Wan stood, and then wobbled a little. "Off to bed with you, both of you," Buffy said, shaking her head as he tried to nod and walked, in a bit of a zigzag, towards their bedroom. Before he got there he turned and looked at Giles._

"_Going to be good to have you about," he said and Giles nodded his head and Obi-Wan walked into his room, the doors closing behind him._

_Buffy smiled at Giles and shook her head. He stood and took a deep breath then smiled back at her before turning and heading to his room. Buffy tried to stifle the laugh when he ran into the corner of the table by his door._

"_Bugger!" he said, wincing and Buffy laughed harder._

"_He's right," Buffy said and Giles turned and looked at her. "It _is_ going to be good to 'have you about.'" Giles smiled and nodded his head before turning and walking into his room too._

-o-

He'd had a hell of a headache the next morning he remembered as he sat on the balcony with Elisa and Giles. And he'd been right; it had been nice 'having him about.' He smiled at the two of them and relaxed into his chair.

"Where's Samtry?" Buffy asked and Obi-Wan smiled.

"She said she was going to see if she could help the girls with anything," Obi-Wan said and Buffy smiled. It was hard to believe a girl could be so graceful with a lightsaber and then so clumsy in normal life.

"Maybe I should go help?" Buffy said, standing and looking down at the two men.

"Bring in GJ when he wakes up ok?" she asked, looking over at the toddler.

"We will," Obi-Wan said and Buffy smiled.

-o-

"I am _never_ going to get this." Buffy stopped as she was walking past the open doorway. Willow was sitting in her room, bent over something sitting on the desk in front of her. Buffy heard the sound of metal meeting wood and nodded. Willow must be working on her lightsaber. Buffy was about to take a step into the room when a voice came from the comm on the desktop.

"Not if you go about it with that attitude." Buffy still had a little trouble not cringing at that voice. It was only a few short years ago that her very own daughter had been face to face in a kill or be killed kind of fight with the boy...man...on the other end of that comm. While Buffy was the first to admit that Martyne had come a long way from the angry twisted boy on Tatooine, she wasn't really comfortable with the growing attraction between him and her only daughter.

"I'm sorry," Willow said, her voice full of sarcasm, "Did I _ask_ you for your opinion?" Though the loud rich laugh that came from the other end of the comm even had Buffy smiling a little. She took a step away from the open door and leaned against the wall. She was going have to learn to let go, Willow was almost a Knight now, it was time. She heard Willow laugh then too and took a deep breath. She remembered when the conversations between Willow and Martyne had not been so light and friendly.

-o-

"_Ok, I guess I just don't understand how you let her get you so twisted," Willow said, shaking her head as she sat across from Martyne, a game board out in front of them. He had his arms crossed in front of him and a glare on his face. Willow was the only one who he talked to, at all; she was the only one making any progress with him. Of course, 'progress' was putting too good a spin on it._

"_You wouldn't," he told her and she nodded her head once and moved a piece and smiled. _

"_No, I guess not," she told him and Buffy, standing in the observation room, heard the sarcasm coming. "I mean, what do I know about darkness right?" _

"_That you even call it 'dark' proves my point," Martyne said, shaking his head before he begrudgingly reached out and moved a piece making Willow smirk. She was so good at drawing him into games and conversations, it blew Buffy away sometimes. "Just because it's different, just because they use a power you're too-"_

"_I swear Martyne; you say 'scared' and I'm leaving," Willow said and his mouth slowly closed, though now he was glaring at her again. Finally Willow sighed and leaned closer to him. "I know you're scared Martyne, I know it must have been hard on you, growing up not knowing who your parents were. I know you depended on Sian Jeisel, I know how close you got. I was, well I always thought, a very good friend of yours. I want to be your friend again Martyne." She reached out and put her hand next to the force field separating them, her fingers resting against it. "I don't know what Sian told you, but you don't have to be alone. Connecting, being loved, it's not bad. It can only make us stronger." A long silent moment passed as they sat there, staring at each other. _

"_When I woke up, in that ship, after the fight, do you know what the first thing I thought was?" Martyne asked leaning in closer to her too. Buffy was surprised to find herself as anxious to find out as her daughter probably was. _

"_No," Willow said, shaking her head. He smirked and shook his head. He stood from the chair he'd been in and looked down at her._

"_You should have killed me; I'm just going to rot in here," he told her, leaning over the table so he was towering over her. "I don't want your pity, and I don't need you, or your friendship." He turned and walked out of the visiting room. Never having said what his first thought upon waking was. Buffy watched as Willow stared at the door he had walked through. Buffy could see her daughter was struggling with a few different emotions and wasn't too shocked to see the tears that slid silently down her cheeks._

-o-

It had been an...intriguing and terrifying struggle to watch unfold. Willow, refusing to give up the fight for him and him, refusing to believe there was anything to fight for. It had taken her almost a year to get him to open up about what it had been like with Sian. Sometimes, well, most of the time all Buffy wanted to do was pull her daughter away from the scary teenage boy who showed nothing but contempt for all of them. And then, after a while, Buffy recognized something about what was happening with them, why Martyne started to see reason.

All through his childhood he'd believed his parents didn't love him, didn't want him, and then, Sian had taken him on as a Padawan, and not only that, but four years early. Filling his head with who knew what, but she could guess, somewhere along the lines of, how wrong a connection was, how wrong the Jedi had gone; love was forbidden and rightly so. And then one day he looked at Willow and Buffy could see it in his face, and she knew he must see it too. He was in love, and not only that, but in love with her daughter. How could he fight against something he so badly wanted now?

A new memory came, almost unbidden to her mind and she sighed lightly.

-o-

"_Master Kenobi?" Buffy looked up at her open door and tried not to look surprised at who was standing in her doorway. Though his hair had been cut and he no longer wore all black, she still couldn't help but see the teen who tried to kill her daughter two and a half years ago._

"_Yes Martyne?" she asked, shutting off her data pad and setting it down. She was in her office at the Temple, the only place she was really allowed to go these days. She helped with the youngling scheduling and worked on her own 'in theory' techniques for Luke, for when she was back up to training. She stood, bracing her back with her hands; it was getting harder and harder to stand. _

"_You don't have to...get..." His words trailed off as she stood and he could see her eight and a half month pregnant belly. "Up," he finished, swallowing hard. "I...uh..." He blinked at her and just stared and Buffy wondered if this was the first time he'd ever seen a pregnant woman this far along before, she smiled lightly at him and gestured to a chair. Buffy had gotten so many lectures from Willow (and what a twist that was) about how friendly they needed to be with Martyne. How he was going to be a lot like Han had first been, very mistrustful of affection. _

"_It's ok, I need to get up and move around a little every once in a while," she told him, stretching her back a little. "He's moving around in there a lot these days."_

"_He?" Martyne asked, not having moved at all. Buffy looked at him then nodded._

"_Yes, didn't Willow tell you?" she asked and he quickly shook his head. "I finally broke down and told everyone it was a boy," she said, smiling lightly at him. He nodded his head slowly, processing she was sure. "Did you...need something Martyne?"_

"_Yes," he said, nodding his head as he took another step into the room. _

"_Why don't you sit down?" Buffy asked and he looked at the chair and back at her then nodded and walked over to the chair. Buffy couldn't help but admit, she was curious as to what he wanted. He looked up at her then down at his hands and back and forth twice._

"_Martyne, you're making dizzy here," Buffy said, keeping her tone playful and not harsh. _

"_Right," he said, nodding his head, very serious. He opened his mouth again only to close it, twice he did that and Buffy was now having trouble keeping the laughter down. She was pretty sure she knew what he was here for now and she wasn't sure how she was going to react to the words._

"_I want to be taken on as a Padawan again." Buffy stared at him, a little surprised, that was not what she had thought it was going to be._

"_You...you do?" she asked and he nodded his head once. _

"_You have some...pull...and I thought, if you gave me a good word… I need to..." He stopped and shook his head and looked down at his hands. "I wanna say something to you, and you're probably not going to like it, but I need to say it anyway."_

"_Ok," Buffy said, nodding her head as she walked back over and sat down at her desk._

"_I'm...'in love' just isn't the right way to describe what I feel, but since I have no other words, as of yet, I'm just going to go with those for now. I'm in love with Willow. She...pulled me back from such a dark, hateful place. And I need to prove to her that I've turned around. I need her to see that I can be who she sees in me. Wait," he said when Buffy opened her mouth to say something. "But, more than that, I need to prove to me, that I can be who she sees in me." Buffy nodded her head and folded her arms in front of her._

"_Ok," she finally said after a long pause. "Ok."_

-o-

So far as she knew it was three years later and Willow still didn't know how Martyne felt about her. He didn't want to tell her, or so Buffy surmised, until he saw he was 'who she saw in him' as he had put it. He had been taken on as a Padawan again and by none other than Master Windu himself, and was just as close now to his trials as Willow and the rest of them.

Buffy still wasn't sure how she felt about all this, but she kept her mouth closed about it, mostly. She pushed herself away from the wall and walked back down the hall, away from her daughter's room. They all had a big day in the morning, and she should get to bed, before she got caught eavesdropping.

-o-

"How's it look?" Mara asked, sliding her hands softly down the front of her dress. Buffy looked up at her from the flowers in her hand and smiled brightly.

"You look beautiful," Buffy said, handing her the flowers, the stems of which were wrapped in a deep red that not only matched the sash around Mara's waist but also her long curly hair.

"Where's Mom?" Mara asked, looking around the room.

"She had to...pick something up," Buffy told her, walking around her so she was at her back. "You're the first girl in our little family to get married," Buffy reminded her and Mara smiled.

"Little family?" she asked and Buffy laughed.

"Anyway, being the first comes with its privileges," Buffy said, pulling out a long white box. "On my home planet, earth, we have a few traditions that you don't have here." She opened the box and pulled the long silver necklace out. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," Buffy said as she draped the necklace around Mara's neck. Of course Mara knew all about these traditions, seeing as both Padme and Elisa had used them when they got married. "Each of them represents something important. Something borrowed," Buffy said, clasping the necklace. "For borrowed happiness, to build your own happiness on."

"Something old," Willow said, coming into the room, on cue, holding a small pin in her hand, and Mara recognized it as a pin her father used to wear in his robes. She reached out and pinned it into Mara's flowers, the Jedi symbol showing at the top of the pin. "To show that some things never change."

"Something blue," Leia said, coming into the room, holding something in her hand. "To show love and fidelity." She smirked at Mara as she took her hand. "Though why you would pick _my_ brother, I mean, have you seen him eat?" They both laughed and Leia slipped a ring onto Mara's hand with a small blue stone embedded in it. "May your love be true always," she said with a more serious tone now.

"And something new," Breha said, walking into the room, a huge smile on her face as the tears slid down her cheeks. "For all the good things the future holds for you." She placed the small tiara on her head, the silver twisted and turning beautifully around a small red gem about the size of the top of your thumb.

Mara looked around at everyone standing in the room with her and took a deep breath and tried to hold the tears at bay.

"Thank you," she finally choked out, smiling around at all of them. "It's all so...wonderful."

"Nothing but the best for our family," Willow said and Leia nodded her head.

"We're sisters now," Leia said, walking up to her. "And we take that pretty seriously around here."

"I love you guys, all, so much." She turned to her mom and hugged her. "Thank you."

"You look so beautiful," Breha told her, pulling away. "Now, stop that crying before you smudge," she told her, smiling at her as she carefully wiped the tears from her daughter's face.

-o-

Han shoved his hands into his pockets again for the fourth time only to remember the glare on Buffy's face the first time he did it and removed them. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, he hated this get up. Being all dressed up and 'pretty', it just so wasn't his thing.

"Geez Han, you'd think someone put a blaster to your head and was making you jump off the temple roof or something," Luke said, walking out of the bathroom tugging on his tunic, trying to straighten what was already straight.

"I hate this get up," Han said, shaking his head.

"You'll live," Alex said, walking into the room with flowers in his hands.

"What are _those_ for?" Han asked, eyeing them suspiciously as Alex walked over.

"You mean 'who' are those for?" Alex asked, smirking at him as he set the box full of flowers on the chair. "Mom said they're called boutonnieres, and each of us is to wear one."

"What?" Han asked, now looking up to Luke for help.

"Oh wow," Luke said, smiling softly at the flowers. "They match Mara's flowers," he said and Han rolled his eyes at the gooey look on Luke's face.

"Where's...what's his name again?" Han asked, desperate to change the subject as Alex handed him a flower.

"You pin it up here," Alex said, pointing to his collarbone.

"Uh-huh," Han said, nodding his head, contemplating how much trouble he'd be in if he 'accidently' squished the flower.

"She'd have your head," Alex said and smiled when Han glared at him.

"Get out of my head kid," he told him and Alex smirked.

"Not in your head, I just know you," Alex said, walking over to Luke with the flowers.

"And his name is Tethin, Han, but..." Luke trailed off and took the flower from Alex.

"What?" Alex asked, pinning his own flower on. "We've got less than an hour, what happened?"

"He and his master were called away this morning; he's not going to make it," Luke said and Alex sighed, shaking his head.

"Well shit," Han said, and both Alex and Luke smirked, it was so funny just how much they had all picked up from Elisa, good and bad habits.

"So who did you...get...you didn't?" Alex said as Luke smiled back.

"What?" Luke said defensively, "You may not like him, but I do."

"Yeah, well he didn't try to kill _your_ sister" Alex said, shaking his head angrily.

"Ah, we're talking about Martyne are we?" Han asked and Luke nodded his head.

"Doesn't the fact that I _didn't_ kill her count for anything?" a new voice said and everyone turned towards the door where Martyne was standing, leaning against the wall.

"No," Alex said, glaring at him.

"Well then," Martyne smirked at him and shrugged. "Luke, looking good, nervous?" he asked, totally bypassing Alex. He'd found, over the last few years, that evasion was his best bet with Alex, until he could get him to trust him again.

"A little," Luke said, nodding his head. Martyne reached into the box with the flowers and pulled the last one out. He pinned it on and turned to Han.

"Nice flowers," he smirked at him and rolled his eyes. Han smirked back, nodding his head.

"I'm going to go see how everything is getting together...outside," Alex said, turning and walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry Luke, if this is going to cause problems maybe-"

"No," Han said, shaking his head. "I'll go talk to him. You keep your eye on lover boy here and make sure he doesn't wander off."

"Will do," Martyne said, nodding his head.

-o-

He found Alex, watching as Buffy and Obi-Wan tried to get GJ to walk up to the altar with the rings. The toddler wasn't having any of it and kept walking over to the window and waving at the men working in the garden setting up for the after party.

"So, Alex," Han said, sitting on the edge of the flower bed next to Alex. He'd never been as close to the middle Kenobi boy as he would have liked. Willow had taken to Han right away and he to her, but Alex had always been a little reserved with him, even as a toddler.

"I know you don't like Martyne," Alex rolled his eyes; everyone knew he didn't much care for the older boy. "I know you can't forgive him for what he did to Willow." Han had never been very good at this kind of thing. "But I don't really understand why. Willow has forgiven him, she obviously cares about him. Luke has forgiven him. I can see what he did, can kind of understand it even, and I forgave him so-"

"She's not your sister," Alex said, cutting him off and Han laughed, shaking his head.

"No?" Han asked and Alex looked up at him and tried to hold onto the glare he had fixed to his face. "I'm pretty sure it was _me_ who sat up with her for three nights straight when she had Wookiee spots when she was six and Elisa and Obi-Wan were out on missions. And I'm fairly sure it was me took the two of you to Dex's every time you came home from training for the weekend. I was there, I grew up with the two of you, just because she doesn't have the same blood as me, just because you and I don't have the same mom, by birth anyway, that doesn't mean I don't think of you as my brother. I love her just as much as you do kiddo. So if that's your reasoning, you need a new excuse." Han stared at Alex as Alex stared at him. Finally Alex's shoulders hunched and he looked away.

"You're right," Alex said, after a second. Han looked him over closely, that had been way too easy. There was definitely more to this than Alex was letting on. "That's not a good reason, but I do have others. But...it's for another time. I'll go apologize to Luke. But..." He trailed off and looked back up at Han. "Until he's proven himself to me, I'm going to be wary."

"That's fine; I'm always wary of the guys in Willow's life. That's what brothers are for," Han said, patting Alex on the back. Alex smiled wryly and nodded his head.

"I'll see you in a while?" Alex asked as he stood up.

"Sure," Han said, nodding his head. He watched Alex as he walked back towards Luke's room. He was sure, that was the longest conversation the two of them had ever had. He looked down at his hands and smiled to himself, maybe things could change a little there too.

Han looked up from his hands only to meet the stare of someone else. Leia smiled at him and wiggled her fingers in a wave. He waved back, a little unsure, but couldn't help but smile at her. Someone called her name from another room and she turned and rushed off to see what they needed. He watched her go and shook his head a little when she was gone. Now, this was not something he'd been expecting. In fact, if you'd asked him five years ago, what he thought of Leia Skywalker, he wouldn't have had much to say, the slightly nerdy best friend of his 'little sister.' Having someone save your life can make you take a second look at them though.

-o-

_Han stood at the edge of the bed staring down at the fifteen year old girl who, with no thought of herself, or the danger she was putting her life in, had saved his life. She'd been asleep for the past three days, which her master said was perfectly normal when someone gave out that much life energy. Life energy, she had literally given him a piece of herself. Han reached out and ran his hand over the top of her hand. He didn't even know very much about this girl, this young woman who'd saved his life. She was Willow's friend, practically family where Elisa and Obi-Wan were concerned. But what did he know about her? She was with Willow all the time, and he could name quite a lot about Willow, but couldn't, for the life of him, name anything about her._

"_How is it that I know so little about you? What's your favorite flower?" he asked, even though he knew she couldn't answer. "Do you like night or day better? Do you like to fly, like your brother?" He cringed a bit at that, he even knew things about Luke, why had he never even thought to wonder about her?_

"_She likes wildflowers, like the kinds that grow in the fields on Naboo, she's a night owl, err...she's a night person, and she likes to fly, when _she's_ driving." Han turned around and smiled at Elisa as she walked farther into the room. "Shouldn't you be in bed still?"_

"_Why?" Han asked and Buffy smirked._

"_Because you were run through with a lightsaber and the healers said so," Buffy said, though she had a feeling that's not what he'd meant. He shook his head and sat in the chair next to the bed. _

"_She could have _died_," he said, looking at her. "She could have died saving me." He said to make his point clear. "Why?"_

"_Because she is who she is," Buffy said, pulling over a chair and sitting in front of him next to the bed. "And because...Han do you really not see it?" Buffy asked, looking him in the eyes. His eyes held a lot of confusion and Buffy really wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. Would it make him feel better, or worse?_

"_Han..." Buffy said, reaching out and putting her hand on top of Han's hand. "She likes you," Buffy told him and he blinked, and then stared, still confused. "She likes you Han, _likes_ you" She said again, stressing the word likes this time._

"_What?" he asked, looking at the girl sleeping in the bed. "Really?" He looked back at Leia "but-_

"_It doesn't matter," Buffy said cutting him off and he looked at her. "The fact that you're ten years older than her. I mean, it matters now, but, in another five years, what will ten years be? Obi-Wan is almost fourteen years older than me."_

"_But..." He couldn't wrap his head around it. He was so good at picking that kind of thing up, yet he'd never gotten that from her. _

"_Don't say anything to her," Buffy said, looking him hard in the eyes. "Just pretend I didn't say anything, you've both got a good five years to decide what you want to do."_

"_And Han," Buffy said, standing up and looking down at him. "Even though I think of you as my son, if you lead her on and break her heart, I'll have to break your legs," Buffy said, smiling brightly at him before she turned and walked out of the room. Han stared at the door for a long while after she'd left. _

"_Well, what the hell am I supposed to do with that?" he demanded of the semi empty room. _

-o-

Since then he'd taken more notice of Leia, not so much that it was out of line, he didn't need that kind of trouble. But, over the last few months he'd noticed more and more about the women she was becoming. She was working with her mother in the Senate now and still training with her master. He liked that sometimes, when she thought no one was watching, she got this dreamy look in her eyes as she stared off into space. More and more often now he found himself wishing he knew what she was dreaming about.

Did she still feel the way Elisa had said she did five years ago? Had she moved on? Of course, wouldn't that just be the way, he'd finally taken notice of her only to find she didn't look at him like that anymore.

"Han!" He jumped when someone's hand landed on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, looking up at Elisa, which one could only really do when they were sitting. He smirked at her and she smiled.

"Where were you?" she asked and he shook his head and stood up.

"Just...wondering," he said as he finally took a good look at her. "You look wonderful," he said and Buffy's smile brightened.

"Thank you," she said and he smiled before he looked around. Everyone was taking their seats.

"It time?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"You'd better hurry or they may leave you behind," she told him and he smiled at her and rushed off to the other guys. She watched till he was gone then made her way to her seat in the front row next to Obi-Wan.

"I think we're going to win the pool," she whispered in his ear, smiling. "Any day now."

"Han?" Obi-Wan asked and she smirked and nodded her head.

"Yep," she said and he smiled back at her. They smiled at each other then the music started and they both turned and watched.

Baby GJ came first, walking straight to the altar and then to Buffy without any trouble and Buffy laughed and rolled her eyes. The little pillow he carried hung to his side the whole time, swinging back and forth, the rings tied securely on the top.

Alex, holding the arm of his older sister came walking down the aisle next, both of them wearing huge smiles. They got to the front and parted ways, Alex to Luke's side and Willow to the other side; she bent down and scooped up Baby GJ into her arms and kissed his cheek before setting him back down and taking his little hand into hers.

Han and Leia came next, Leia's face portrayed a huge smile, but Willow could see the nerves in her friend's eyes. They made it to the front without any trouble and parted ways. Though Leia didn't see it, Willow caught Han's little look over his shoulder at Leia.

Willow was utterly shocked when the next couple turned the corner. Lil Buffy and Martyne came walking down the aisle, arm in arm. Willow looked at Leia next to her, who looked just as surprised, and then looked and Luke, who had a small smirk on his face. Lil Buffy was looking quite grown up in her dress, only slightly different from the one her sister and Willow wore. She smiled at Willow and Leia when she and Martyne parted ways.

"He popped up at the last second," Lil Buffy barely even whispered. "Tethin got called away with his master this morning," she explained and Willow nodded her head slightly. She'd known that Tethin got called away, so they'd decided Lil Buffy would just walk down by herself, she didn't even know Luke was that close to Martyne, she leaned forward just a little and caught Luke's eyes. She smiled when he winked at her and leaned back. She shook the thoughts from her head then smiled when the music changed and every one stood up and turned.

A/N- Ok, so a whole new story. Fun right? A cyber cookie and a special Surprise for the first one to tell me what Buffy's new son's full name is, in other words, what does GJ stand for? Hope to hear from you all! R&R


	2. New Beginnings

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 46_

_Obi-Wan Kenobi- 60_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 20 _

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 17_

_Giles Jinn 'GJ' Kenobi- 3_

_Han Solo- 30_

_Anakin Skywalker- 44_

_Padme Skywalker - 50_

_Luke Skywalker- 20 ½ _

_Leia Skywalker- 20 ½ _

_Buffy Skywalker- 16 ½_

_Chapter Two -o- New Beginnings_

Han sat at the table, a drink in his hand. He was staring, he knew he was staring and yet, he couldn't pull his eyes away. He was watching as she danced gracefully across the dance floor with her brother. He took a long drink then set the cup down on the table, a little harder than necessary.

"Arr raaharr arrh?" Chewie asked and Han looked away and towards Chewie.

"Because she's almost ten years younger than me," Han said, shaking his head as he leaned back against the chair, his eyes drifting back to her.

"Arr rawwra graa?" Chewie asked, looking across the room where most of the 'adults' sat. Of course he _did_ have a point, none of them was the same age; Elisa had even pointed out once how much older Obi-Wan was than her.

"It's different," he finally said, shaking his head as he looked down at his drink. He sighed then finished the drink off. It _was_ different. None of them had watched the younger person grow up, go from a small girl in braids and ribbons to the beautiful young woman he was staring at.

"Arr?" Chewie asked again and now Han shook his head.

"It just is," he told him, looking away from Leia and her brother.

-o-

"Is he still staring?" Leia asked, smiling up at Luke as they danced to their favorite song.

"No," Luke said, shaking his head. He smirked and looked down at her. "Why do you care anyway?" he asked and she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I don't," she said after a moment, looking back up at him. Luke smiled and nodded his head, though he didn't believe her for a second.

"Oh, he's staring again," Luke said and her face brightened.

"Really?" she asked, forcing herself not to look.

"No," Luke said, smirking and she glared at him, pulled back her arm and whacked him in the shoulder. "Ow," Luke said, rubbing his arm and she laughed, but it stopped abruptly and she hung her head again.

"I don't know why I care," Leia finally told him in a low voice after a while. "I wish I didn't," she whispered, sighing as she shook her head. She was sure, as a young teen, that the crush would dissipate and disappear as she got older, but it seemed to be doing exactly the opposite. And now she was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to _really_ see her, as more than Willow's friend or the girl who saved his life once.

-o-

"So, you ready to be a grandfather Anakin?" Buffy asked, smirking across the table at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his head jerking up and his eyes wide as he looked from Buffy to Mara dancing out on the floor with Alex.

"Not yet," Buffy laughed, shaking her head and his face relaxed. "I'm just saying, I don't think it'll be long."

"They're too young for that." Anakin looked over to Padme, who had a huge dreamy smile on her face. "Aren't they?"

"Well," Obi-Wan said and Buffy smiled at the tone in his voice. "Would you look at that?" he said and all eyes turned to follow his.

"Told you we'd win the pool," Buffy told him, smiling as they all watched as Han was, most forcefully, pushed out of his seat by Chewie and shoved towards the dance floor.

-o-

"Excuse me." Leia's eyes widened when someone tapped lightly on her shoulder. Luke's face broke out into a huge smile as she turned. "May I cut in?" Han asked and Leia swallowed once and nodded her head, trying to relax her face. Neither Han nor Leia really noticed as Luke walked away, rolling his eyes.

"You look..." He cleared his throat and smiled. "You look really nice."

"Thank you," Leia said, smiling at him. "It was a really pretty ceremony," she said and Han nodded his head as he looked around the huge ballroom.

"Yeah," he agreed as his eyes fell back on her face. They danced in silence for a long moment then Han smiled softly at her.

"Leia," he said and they both stopped in the middle of the dance floor. It was amazing, she thought staring up into his eyes, how everyone else disappeared. How there was a new depth to his eyes she'd never seen there before.

"Yes?" she asked and her whole body began to shake a little.

"Can I-"

"All right girls!" Willow cut Han off, shouting into the com-mic hooked up to the music system. "Time for the bride to throw the flowers!" Leia looked towards the voice, a knee-jerk reaction. By the time she looked back up at Han the soft sweet face, and deep eyes were gone, replaced by the stupid boyish grin he wore all the time. The moment was gone. Leia looked up at Willow as Han released her.

"I'll catch you later Princess," Han said with a wink as he walked away and Leia frowned as she watched him. He hadn't called her that in a very long time and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So, how'd that go?" Luke asked as all the girls around them formed a group behind Mara.

"I'm going to kill Willow," Leia said and Luke laughed, nodding his head.

"That's what I thought." He smiled and pushed her towards the group of girls. "Better get in there, you're going to need all the luck you can get."

"Shut up," Leia said, but she walked over to the group anyway.

"Ready girls?" Mara asked, looking over her shoulder at them. A call of 'yes' went up all around them and Luke smirked from the sidelines as Mara turned back around, her back facing the girls. She threw the flowers over her head and they flew back, and then hovered there. Then they did a few circles just above the girls, all of them trying to jump up and grab them.

"You're lucky Master Yoda is out talking with your mother," Anakin said, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke smirked up at his father then let the flowers drop, right into Leia's arms.

"Right, lucky," Luke said, nodding his head and smiling impishly at Leia, who was now glaring at him too. "She wouldn't kill me on my wedding day, right?" Luke asked, looking up at Anakin.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Anakin told him and smiled at Leia. "She did inherit your mother's temper." He told him smirking; they both knew Padme had a very even temper.

"Right, from _mom_" Luke agreed with a little sarcasm. "See ya," he said, turning and hurrying over to Mara, for protection, not that he'd ever say it. Anakin chuckled and watched as Leia looked down at the flowers in her hand. He looked to her left, where a tall dark haired man stood, trying not to look like he was watching her. Everyone thought he was totally oblivious to his daughter's feelings. Like he himself wouldn't know exactly what she was going through. It was hard to love someone you thought unattainable.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Nothing," Anakin said, smiling when Leia looked up and caught his eyes. He smiled and she smiled back before shaking her head and looking back down at the flowers then rolling her eyes at him. "Just thinking."

"Well stop thinking and ask me to dance," Padme said and Anakin laughed then twirled her out onto the dance floor.

-o-o-

At first he was confused and he looked around the unfamiliar terrain. It was cold and the air held the scent of death all around him. He could see that he was standing on the edge of a cliff, on the other side of which he could see four people fighting, lightsabers flashing. But he could make out no one's identity from the other side of the cliff. Something told him it was very important he knew who they were. He blinked and suddenly was standing mere feet away from the group. He could now make out everyone's faces and he was not happy by what he saw.

Alex was face to face with none other than Juno, her red lightsaber clashing over and over with his beautifully crafted green one. Alex, still only five years into his training, was no match for Juno; she was winning. He looked around at the other two fighters and grimaced. Elisa and Sors Bandeam, Alex's Master, were fighting, but Sors was winning, not because he was better, because he was not, but because Elisa could not stop looking over at Alex, losing his own battle. He wanted to scream at her 'Pay Attention! You can't help him if you're dead!' But he got the feeling she wouldn't be able to hear him.

Then, two things happened very fast and at the same moment. Juno, tired of her game with Alex, force pushed him back, into a tree a few feet away from the group, and Elisa, obviously not as oblivious as he had thought, ran Sors through with her lightsaber, killing him.

'That was very stupid of you,' Juno sneered at Elisa, shaking her head. 'Now I have to kill you myself.'

"Yes well, if you want it done right and all that," Elisa said, smirking at her, her eyes flashing quickly to Alex. But it was just enough time, Juno threw her arm out towards Elisa, and force pushed her right over the edge of the cliff.

"No!" Alex cried, flying up and at Juno so fast Luke almost missed it. He came at her with an unheard of force as he slashed at her, moving faster than even Obi-Wan at his best. When Juno's lightsaber went flying Luke was beyond shocked. The anger on Alex's face made him almost unrecognizable.

"Yes," Juno said, nodding her head, a vicious look in her eyes as she smiled widely up at Alex. Alex stood, a foot taller than her, with his lightsaber raised above her, ready, it looked like, to take her head. "She was so weak, so worthless. Do it, take my life, take my life and take on the journey that has been laid out before you." He stood for a very long moment, all that hate and anger burning on his face. After another moment it all seemed to boil over as he took a deep breath, and swung down.

"No!" Luke cried as he shot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He took a deep shuttered breath and looked around the dark room. He jumped a little when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Mara," he breathed, still not quite used to sharing a bed, but then it had only been a few days.

"Luke, what is it, what happened?" she asked, her voice full of worry. He took a few deep breaths and pulled the covers back.

"I need to talk to Alex," Luke said, pulling on his pants. He knew it had not been his dream; not that he had ever shared a dream before, but he had been inside Alex's mind before; he knew what it looked like.

-o-

Luke sat in his speeder on his way to Alex and let his mind wander. And it wandered to just a few short years ago, almost a year after Alex had been taken on as a Padawan. They had been together in one of those rare days off they got. Sitting in Alex's room at home, talking about nothing really important, at first.

-o-

"What do you think it's like?" Alex asked, looking up at Luke from the floor after a long comfortable silence. Luke, who was sprawled across Alex's bed shifted and looked down at him.

"What what's like?" Luke asked, wondering when the girls were going to show up and ruin their boy time.

"The dark side," Alex said quietly and Luke sat up on the bed and looked down at him. There was a concerned look on Alex's face as he quickly looked down at his hands.

"Why?" Luke asked, not sure what else he should say. He had no idea what it felt like, didn't want to know.

"Just...it seems that it must be different, you know?" Alex said and his voice had gone down to a hushed whisper. "Like..." And Luke just stared at Alex, who then shook his head. "Never mind, it's stupid. Who cares right?" He smiled at Luke and then the girls came crashing through Alex's door, laughing, and Luke let his worry go as they descended upon the boys to get them to go 'spar' with them.

-o-

Luke hadn't really thought much of it at the time. Everyone wondered...once in a while, right? He sighed when he pulled up to the Temple and looked up at the tall beautiful building and wished he had any idea what he was going to say to Alex.

-o-o-

Alex poured the tea into his cup and sighed as he looked out the window into the darkness outside. He blinked and sighed then turned around and walked over to the door, unlocking it before Luke could knock.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, looking Luke over. "What are you doing here?"

"Alex," Luke said and suddenly Alex was worried, that tone meant very bad things.

"What?" he demanded now, his eyes going wide. "What is it? Mom, Willow? GJ? What?"

"How long have you been having that dream?" Luke asked and Alex took a step back as his eyes went wider.

"What...what dream?" he asked though he knew it was no use. How was it that Luke knew, how could they have such a strong bond as that?

"Alex?" The tone was the same and Alex sighed again.

"A few weeks now," Alex finally said, glaring at the floor.

"And it didn't occurto you to _tell_ someone?" Luke asked, glaring at him, his eyes angry and a little hurt. "Not even me?"

"You all think I'm being irrational," Alex said, shaking his head. "Because I happen to have something against the kid who tried to kill my sister and-"

"I'm sorry, are you really defending this?!" Luke demanded, glaring at Alex. Alex glared right back at him and crossed his arms across his chest. "Were you even listening to my dad's stories over the years?" he asked, his voice softer again as he sighed.

"This is different," Alex said and Luke nodded his head.

"Oh, is it?" he asked sarcastically. "How?"

"Someone was sending your father those dreams and-"

"Yours are totally real?" Luke interrupted him again. "Were you even paying attention to the dreams? Did you see just who your mum was fighting?" At that Alex lowered his head and his arms fell loosely to his sides.

"Yes," he said, looking over his shoulder to his Master's room. "And I still don't understand _why_."

"You should have come to us...to me," Luke said and his voice was concerned now, though there was a hint of the hurt he felt that Alex hadn't come to him with this.

"I know," Alex said, nodding his head. "It's just...everything has been so...hard lately." He looked up and met Luke's eyes again. "Mom still doesn't like Master Bandeam. And Willow isn't speaking to me."

"What?" Luke asked, that was news to him. Of course he had just returned from his honeymoon with Mara, but, shouldn't someone have told him?

"We...had a fight," Alex admitted and Luke could hear the shame in his voice.

"About?" Luke asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Martyne," Alex said and Luke nodded his head.

"What happened?" Luke asked and Alex sighed. This really wasn't a story he wanted to tell right now, or ever.

"It happened at the wedding," Alex finally said, shaking his head as he fell back onto the couch.

-o-

Alex laughed as he watched Leia chase Luke out of the main hall, both laughing the whole time. He looked around the room as everyone danced and laughed. Everyone looked so happy and yet he couldn't shake the dark cloud hanging over his head. After a while he found his sister in the crowd and grimaced when he saw who she was dancing with. Then he sighed and shook his head. He didn't really know why he couldn't stand Martyne; the kid had pulled himself out of a very dark place. Everyone else seemed to like him. He watched as Martyne leaned in towards Willow and whispered something in her ear. Willow's face lit up and she smirked as she nodded her head. She dropped her arms and took his hand, then pulled him from the dance floor and disappeared.

Alex was moving forward before he realized he was moving. He stopped himself at the corner that Willow and Martyne had rounded moments before. He was fairly certain he didn't want to see or hear what was going on wherever they went. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath and just stood there for a long while. He did not want to round the corner, he did not want to go down that hall, he did not want to. And yet he found himself rounding the corner and walking down the hall.

At first the sound was very faint, he almost couldn't hear it. When he realized just what the sound was he found himself speeding up. He rounded a corner and stopped frozen in his tracks. Willow and Martyne were fighting, not shouting, but all out fighting, lightsabers clashing together over and over again. Willow was not doing well, and it looked as though Martyne was going to overtake her. Martyne's right foot caught behind Willow's leg and brought her down onto her butt, with him towering over her. Alex didn't realize he'd moved from the doorway until he was standing in front of his sister, his lightsaber out and pointed at Martyne. He could hear Willow scrambling up behind him as he glared at Martyne.

"Don't move," Alex said, his voice harsh.

"You are such an idiot." Alex's face dropped as he turned to look at his sister. "What did you think Alex? That we were having a fight to the death, in the middle of Luke's wedding?" she asked, her voice full of sarcasm, her hand on her hip making her look so much like their mother.

"But-"

"But nothing," Willow said, shaking her head. "I'm so sick of this attitude. He's done nothing-"

"But try to kill you!" Alex said and Willow actually smiled.

"Wow," she said, shaking her head as Martyne moved around Alex to stand at Willow's side. "That is a little old and over used Alex. We've all moved on. Why don't you? Grow up!" she told him as she took Martyne's hand and lead him out of the room.

-o-

"And?" Luke asked, staring at his best friend, trying to figure out why he carried such a hate for this other boy.

"And nothing, she hasn't spoken to me since," Alex told him sulkily.

"I don't suppose it occurred to you to apologize?" Luke asked, mostly rhetorically. "Of course not," he said, shaking his head at Alex's look. "She's right, you know."

"I know," Alex said quietly.

"Then why-"

"I have to figure out where all this anger is coming from before I can do anything about it." Alex shook his head and sighed. "So for now I'm staying clear of both of them."

"That must make family dinner a blast," Luke said and Alex winced.

"I haven't been," Alex whispered and Luke winced.

"Oh, Elisa is so going to come after you," Luke told him and Alex nodded his head.

"I know," Alex agreed. They sat in silence for a long while, both their minds on much the same matter. Luke didn't really know how else to help but to be there for him. He put his hand on his shoulder and Alex looked up at him.

"You should talk to Master Yoda about this dream," Luke told him and Alex nodded his head.

"Tomorrow," Alex told him and Luke nodded once.

"I've...I've got to go," Luke said, standing to look down at Alex. "I have the trials in the morning."

"Right," Alex said, standing too.

"Com me ok? If you need _anything_," Luke told him and Alex nodded his head.

"Good luck tomorrow," Alex said, smiling a little.

"Thanks."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You ready for this?" Buffy asked, looking up at Luke. He tugged at his tunic and sighed and she was suddenly in another time, watching a much younger Luke tug on the hem of his tunic. He was shorter back then, with a just barely there braid hanging behind his ear. She'd just been named his Master and he was standing in the middle of the room, smiling proudly at her.

"Yes," he said finally after a moment, pulling her from her memories. "No," he said, shaking his head. "I think I'm going to be sick," he told her, looking down at her and she smiled at him and shook her head.

"You're not going to be sick. You'll do fine," she told him, giggling a little. He glared and she smirked. "Just don't- " She stopped when the big double doors behind them swung open.

"They're a little early," Luke said and she smiled.

"Well, they can do that you know," she told him then she frowned when a small Padawan stuck his head out.

"They need to see you inside," he told them, stepping out of the room and moving to the side so they could enter. Luke looked at her and she shrugged and walked through the doors. Everyone was there, including Obi-Wan. She gave him a questioning look but he just closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them and shook his head, just a fraction of an inch, but she knew it was not good news.

"Gathered new intelligence has been," Yoda said and Buffy pulled her eyes away from Obi-Wan. "Found Juno we have." Buffy's eyes went wide as she looked around the room.

"We have decided to send the two of you to bring her back," Master Windu told her and she shook her head. Luke stepped forward and Buffy couldn't help but smile.

"What about-"

"Wait your trials will," Yoda said, looking Luke in the eyes. He nodded his head once and Buffy had to hold back the small giggle at the irritation coming off of him, just like his father in so many ways.

"Yes, of course," he finally agreed, stepping back beside her.

"When do we leave?" Buffy asked, looking around, her eyes lingering on Obi-Wan for a moment before she met Yoda's eyes.

"As soon as your ship is ready," Windu said and Buffy nodded her head, putting her hand on Luke's shoulder. "We'll go get ready," she said and tugged Luke back till he was moving from the room on his own.

"Not expecting that huh?" Buffy asked and he shook his head and sighed.

"I was just so..."

"Excited?" Buffy asked and Luke laughed a little, nodding his head. "Well, like Master Yoda said 'wait your trials will'," Buffy said in a some what accurate imitation of Yoda.

"Yeah," Luke said, laughing. "They will."

A/N- I know it's been ages and I'm really sorry. I hope to work on this more over the next few months but I just got married and I'm getting ready for my husband to be deployed to Afghanistan next month. Sorry it's been so very, very long. But don't give up on me. Once I'm settled I'll be right back into it. Promise! :-)


	3. Trapped Within

_Buffy 'Elisa' Kenobi- 46 _

_Obi-Wan Kenobi__- 60_

_Willow Amidala Kenobi- 20 _

_Obi-Wan Alexander 'Alex' Kenobi- 17_

_Giles Jinn 'GJ' Kenobi- 3_

_Han Solo__- 30_

_Anakin Skywalker__- 44_

_Padme__ Skywalker - 50_

_Luke Skywalker__- 20 ½ _

_Leia Skywalker- 20 ½ _

_Buffy Skywalker- 16 ½_

_Chapter Three -o- Trapped Within_

There was a bright flash as Buffy's ship The Night Hunter came out of hyper drive. They were still a good distance off from the planet that they suspected Juno was on but Buffy didn't want her to see them coming. Of course that was assuming that Juno was even on the planet and this wasn't just another wild bantha chase. Buffy shifted in her seat as they flew. Something felt very...off to her. She closed her eyes, knowing Luke was fine with the controls, and focused in on that feeling. Something was wrong, something very close to them. She opened her eyes and looked out the window at the planet below them.

"Master does something feel-"

"Off?" Buffy asked, nodding her head. "I can't quite-" She stopped when she saw the red beam that shot up from somewhere that seemed to be almost behind the planet. "Luke!"

"I see it!" he shouted as he began evading the blasts. "Think they were wrong about the planet?"

"No," Buffy told him, shaking her head. "I think she was on that planet."

"_Was_," Luke agreed, nodding. "A trap then?" he asked before swearing in two languages, both of which his mom would have killed him for knowing; he just barely avoided a shot.

"So it would seem," Buffy said. "So much for an easy retrieval."

"Oh come now Master," Luke said and Buffy swore when a ship appeared from out of no where. "Where would the fun in that be?"

"You sound just like your father!" Buffy told him, swearing again as they began to take fire from the ship as well.

"So I've been told!" Luke yelled back as he moved through the energy beams from both the planet area and the ship as Buffy fired on the ship.

"We should land before we take a-" Buffy was flung against her restraints as something hit them from behind.

"We've been hit!" Luke said and Buffy smirked as he fought against the controls to keep them from spiraling out of control.

"No kidding!" she shouted back as beeping began to come in over the comm. "I know we've been hit R2!" she shouted at the droid. "Can you fix it?" There was more beeping and Buffy and Luke both swore again as Buffy continued to fire on the now two ships.

"This is going to hurt," Luke said as they began to enter the atmosphere. "Hold on!" he shouted over all the noise.

-o-o-o-

"Dad?" Willow asked suddenly, looking up at Anakin. They were sitting in their apartment, meditating, or trying to. Willow it seemed, took after her mother. "Something's happened." She said and Anakin looked slightly confused until the front door slid open and Obi-Wan walked in.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stepped into the room and Willow could see that her feelings were right, something was going on.

"What?" she asked, standing and cutting off Anakin before he could even speak. "What happened? Is it mom?" She asked, trying to keep the worry from her voice but she was sure it showed in her eyes.

"Their ship was shot down. It seems it was some kind of trap," Obi-Wan said, not looking at his daughter. "R2 sent out a distress signal but we only received about half of it." He took a deep breath and looked over at Willow then. "We've lost contact with them."

"How long has it been?" Anakin asked, finally finding his voice.

"We received the distress signal an hour ago. The ship went down at least two hours before that."

"Why the delay in transmission?" Anakin asked and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"We don't know," he told them, his shoulders sagging a little. It was times like these, and only times like these, that Willow could see the age beginning to show on her father's face, in his eyes. He was not the young man he seemed to be on the outside, not anymore.

"It's ok dad," Willow said, deciding that now wasn't a good time for 'Master Kenobi.' "Mom is such a strong fighter and Luke, well, he's better than all of us. They'll be fine."

Obi-Wan smiled at her and nodded his head once. She saw it as soon as the 'Be strong for the kids' face slipped into place.

"Of course they will," he agreed, nodding his head again then he looked over at Anakin.

"That's not all is it?" Anakin asked, reading something in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"No," he said, shaking his head slowly. "The council has already decided on a rescue mission."

"That's great!" Willow said, a relieved smile gracing her lips now. "Who are they sending?"

"Master Sors Bandeam, and his Padawan," Obi-Wan said after a long moment of silence. The smile faded from her lips in an instant.

"Alex?" she whispered and he nodded his head. They all knew something was going on with Alex, in the last few weeks or so he'd become distant and easily upset. She was sure he was not ready for this, and she could see her father agreed.

"What are they thinking?!" she demanded, again cutting off Anakin before the words had left his mouth.

"They think it will break him out of this...what ever it is, or, the majority of them do," Obi-Wan said, hating that he didn't know what was wrong with his son. That everything he had done to try and help had been useless. "Maybe it will," he said, sounding half hopeful.

'And maybe it'll get them all killed,' Willow thought, but kept it to herself.

"Master, may I be excused?" Willow asked after a long silence. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and knew he had something else he wanted to say, without Willow there.

"Yes," he said, nodding his head as he put his hand on her arm. "They will be fine," he told her and she nodded her head.

"I know," she told him with a forced smile. "I'm going to go see how Leia is doing."

"Good idea." Anakin said nodding his head. Even if she hadn't been told yet he was sure she too knew something was wrong.

-o-o-o-o-

"So we're in agreement then?" Willow asked, her face pale with worry. Leia nodded her head gently as she looked to her right, where her younger sister sat, her hands in her lap.

"We are going to get in so much trouble," Buffy said, a slight smirk on her face when she met Leia's eyes.

"I'll get Martyne, he'll want to help," Willow said, nodding and smiling at Buffy, totally agreeing with her. "So, we're just going to need a way to get there," she said knowingly as both she and Buffy looked at Leia.

"Do we have to?" she asked, slight desperation in her voice.

"He's the only one who can, would, do this for us," Buffy said and Willow nodded in agreement, still smirking.

"And I think you should ask him," Willow told her and Buffy nodded _her_ head.

"Ok," Leia agreed, if slightly reluctantly, "I'll ask him, but if he calls me princess again, I may not be held accountable for my actions."

-o-o-o-o-

"You want me to what!?" Han said a half hour later, after Leia had explained their plan to him; he was now pacing back and forth in his small flat. He looked as though he were battling something in his head, Leia hoped the 'help them' side was winning. "Look Princess-" He stopped at Leia's glare and smiled, worked every time.

"Please help us Han, you're our only hope, without you, our plan won't fly, literally." Leia told him, sighing as the glare faded from her face. They really did need him, he was the only way to get around getting clearance to leave because he came and went as he wanted, the Council didn't keep tabs on him. "You know something not of the good is going on here, we have to help."

"Yeah, I know we do," Han said reluctantly as he sighed. "You guys are going to get me in so much trouble."

"Thank you," Leia said, taking a deep breath. "We'll see you tonight then?"

"You will," he agreed, nodding his head. "The Falcon is parked-"

"We know," Leia said, smiling. "We'll see you there," she told him. He watched as an odd look passed over her face and then it was gone. "Thank you," she said before she turned and walked out his door.

-o-o-o-o-

"Luke?" Buffy said as she slowly came out of the darkness that surrounded her. She lifted her head slowly, hoping there would be no dizziness. "Luke?!" she called again a little more urgently this time.

"No need to shout," Luke said as he sat up with a groan. "Well, let's do that again," he said, smirking as he turned to look at her.

"Right, any minute now I'll burst into laughter," Buffy said, pulling herself from her now mangled ship. "Until then, how about we get out of the open?" she added and he nodded his head, his face a little more serious now.

"Though, technically, we're not really in the open," Luke said, looking around them. They were in what seemed to be a very dense forest. Buffy looked up into the tree and had a hard time seeing the tops. They must be hundreds of feet tall.

"All the more places to hide," Buffy told him as they both climbed out of the ship. "Obi-Wan is going to be pissed," Buffy said, shaking her head. "That was an anniversary gift," she sighed, and looking back at the ship before they disappeared deeper into the forest.

-o-o-o-o-

"Going somewhere, are you?" Willow whipped around at the sound of the voice. She schooled her face quickly, but the worry and guilt had been there for a moment.

"Master Yoda," she said in surprise. She had been so busy getting a few things together she had not even heard the door open, some Jedi she was.

"Troubled you are, clouds your mind it does," he told her and she opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hand to silence her. "Win in this fight you can not, if clouded your mind is." She swallowed her words and nodded her head slowly. He wasn't going to make her stay. He knew what they had planned and he was going to let them go.

"I understand Master," she finally told him. Her eyes darted to the door as it slid open again and Leia and Buffy came walking in, closely followed by Martyne.

"Oops," Buffy said with a small smile as she and her sister tucked their packs behind their backs a little.

"Ready are you?" Yoda asked, looking at their faces before turning to Willow. "Not easy will your journey be."

"We're ready Master Yoda," she told him, nodding her head and squaring her shoulders. 'We have to be,' she added in her mind.

"Then go now you should, for understanding as I, the others will not be," he told her, a knowing smirk on his face. She new he was right, her father and Anakin would never let them go.

"Thank you Master Yoda," Willow said, shutting her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "We'll see you soon."

Yoda watched as the four of them slipped from Willow and Anakin's apartment. He shook his head as the doors slid shut behind them. "See me, you will not," he murmured, to the now empty room.

-o-o-o-o-

"I'm pretty sure I know where we are, " Luke said after some hiking in silence.

"Well then, enlighten me my young Padawan," she said, turning to smirk at him. He sighed and shook his head, he hated it when she called him that, just as his father had with Obi-Wan, vicious cycle it was.

"We're on Endor, or to be more precise, one of its moons," Luke told her and she nodded her head. She stopped and looked around, all they'd seen was trees, lots and lots of really tall trees.

"Is it inhabited?" Buffy asked, sitting down on a downed tree log. It was getting dark, they were going to need to think about setting up a camp of some kind.

"Not that I know of," Luke said, shaking his head as he sat down next to her. He set his pack down and took a deep breath. "So, trap?" Luke finally asked after a moment of silence. "Juno?"

"Yeah," Buffy answered, agreeing to both. "So, we're on her turf here. She picked this place for a reason."

"So, what we need to do is find that reason before she finds us," Luke said and Buffy nodded her head in agreement.

"So, your comm jammed up too?" she asked, looking down at the useless comm in her hand with a sigh.

"Yeah, I tried it as soon as we started walking." He pulled it from his pocket now and glared down at it. "Some kind of interference blocking it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. We'll have to figure that out soon so we can get word out." They both looked at each other as their stomachs growled.

"Dinner first?" he asked, mildly hopeful.

"Yeah, we're no good if we're weak," Buffy told him with a smile. She turned to pick her pack up from behind her. "Luke?" she asked, her voice low and even.

"Yes?" he asked, matching her tone.

"Uninhabited?" Buffy asked, her tone a little wary now.

"As far as I-" He stopped as he finally turned around and saw what Buffy was seeing. Three small furry creatures, were standing behind them, long spears at their sides, questioning looks on their faces. "Ok, so...I was wrong."

"Hello?" Buffy asked, hoping against hope that they might speak English.

"Heellloo?" A high slightly squeaky voice said, though it sounded more like a question and Buffy sighed then decided to try another tactic.

"I'm Elisa," she said, pointing at herself.

"I Elisa?" the little guy said, mimicking her movements.

"No, I'm Elisa. ELISA," she told him slowly, pointing at herself. "I'm having a very 'I Jane you Tarzan' moment here," she told Luke who gave her almost the same questioning look as the little furry guys. "Never mind," she said, shaking her head. "I'll tell Giles when we get home, _he'll_ think it was hilarious," she muttered to herself.

"Elisa," she said again, looking at the little guy, then pointing at Luke she said "Luke." She smiled and pointed at herself again. "Elisa," pointing at Luke again, "Luke." The little furry guy in the lead finally smiled and nodded his, 'his?' she wondered, head.

"Talu," he said, pointing at himself. "Sele," he told them pointing left then right, "Few."

"Ok," Buffy said, nodding her head. "Oh!" She stood up quickly and smiled at Luke who frowned when all the little guys jumped back and pointed their spears at them speaking in high fast voices saying things neither Buffy or Luke could understand.

"Jumpy little guys aren't they?" Luke asked and Buffy nodded.

"Luke, didn't your dad just finish his translator?" she asked and Luke nodded his head.

"So?' he asked and Buffy gave him a look and waited a moment. "Oh, yeah," he said, nodding his head as she rolled her eyes. He reached down, slowly, and picked up his pack. The little guys watched him carefully as he pulled a small round flat object from his bag.

"I don't have any idea what species to look under," Luke said, turning a little to Buffy. She thought about it a moment then smiled.

"Can you look by planet?" she asked and he began scrolling through the options. Anakin had only given it to him that morning, kind of an early 'congratulations' gift for taking his trials.

"Yep," he said, smiling at her. In another second he looked up from the translator and looked at the little guys. "Ewoks?" he asked hesitantly and the little one in the lead met his eyes and nodded slowly. Luke nodded happily and fiddled with the screen a bit more.

"I'm Luke Skywalker and this is my teacher Elisa Kenobi," he said and when he was done he pushed a small button and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Padme's spoke the words in their translated form.

The little guy in the lead nodded his head, a funny, mildly confused look on his face as he looked from Luke to the translator to Luke again. He looked at Luke for a long moment before he finally nodded his head again, he spoke fast, in a long string of words that ran together so much Buffy was afraid the translator might not work. But, after a few seconds the translator spoke his words.

"We hear those names spoken by the red light wielders." Buffy looked to her right and met Luke's eyes, neither of them liked the sound of 'red light wielders.' Buffy pulled her lightsaber from her belt and looked to the leader, Talu.

"I'm going to show you something, please don't be afraid, I mean you no harm," Buffy said and then Luke pushed a button and Buffy waited till it finished translating before she met Talus' eyes.

He looked from her face to the deactivated lightsaber in her hands. After a moment he nodded his head and Buffy turned it on. The two next to Talu jumped back a little but he held his ground as the two behind him started talking at the same time. He turned and started talking to them too, their three high voices spilling over each other.

"Information overload, unable to translate," the translator said and Buffy smiled a bit. Finally Talu barked out what seemed to be some kind of order and the other two went silent. He then turned back to Buffy and Luke with a slightly suspicious look on his face. He spoke softly now, his voice more formal than it had been before.

"You are light wielders as well?" There was a small accusing tone to his question. Buffy nodded her head and he glanced between the two of them, seeming to think something over. "Will you cut down our homes and steal our men as well?" Buffy was shocked by his words and wondered just what Juno was up to now. What need of their men could she possibly have?

'_What has Juno done here?'_ Luke spoke in her mind and she sighed and closed her eyes for a second.

'_That's a damn good question,'_ she thought back, shaking her head. "We are here to stop the 'red light wielders.' To help," she told him. He looked up and met her eyes again, he had a strong mind for such a little guy and Buffy knew he was looking for something in her. After a moment he nodded his head and Buffy hoped he'd found what he needed to let them help.

"We hear them speak of you. They do not like you, but you are expected here," he told them and Buffy nodded her head. She would have to find out where they heard the 'red lights' talking about them, it might be a good place to gather intel. "It is not safe here at night, come with us."

Buffy looked at Luke who shrugged then smiled at her _'What do you think Master?_' he thought, though he was sure he already knew her answer.

"We'll go with them. I think we can help each other," she told him and Luke just smiled before he bent down and picked up both their packs, handing hers to her.

"Lead the way," Buffy told Talu, smiling. He nodded his head and Buffy was very interested to see where this would lead.

"This way," he said, turning and heading towards the deep forest. "We are well hidden now, we will not make it easy for them to create their star of death." Buffy stopped in her tracks and looked down at him.

"Their what?" she asked, her face full of shock.

-o-o-o-o-

"So, do we have any idea where we're going?" Han asked, looking over his shoulder at Willow.

"Endor, or well, one of its moons," she told him, looking up from her data pad. "It says they crashed onto the forest of Endor's smallest moon."

"Where does it say that?" Han asked, slightly suspicious of the tone of her voice.

"In the Council's records," she told him in a very nonchalant voice as she set the data pad down.

"The Council's _private_ records?" he asked, his voice only somewhat surprised. "And where did you learn how to hack into their private files?"

"Mom told me she's done it before," she told him, trying to justify herself, while totally not answering his question. He turned and gave her a look, something she was sure he'd learned from Elisa. "Martyne may have shown me, maybe."

"Why am I not surprised by that?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Arr warre Errar?" Chewie said and Han laughed while nodding his head.

"What did he say?" Willow asked, knowing it had probably been about her. Han looked back at her again and just smiled before he shook his head. Willow glared at both of them for a moment before she picked up her data pad and began to read again.

"When will we be there?" she asked after scanning the screen for a few moments. "Alex and his master landed two hours ago," she told him and Han's smile faded at the worry in her voice.

"Everything will be fine Wills," he told her, the use of the old nickname making her smile a little. "Three hours, but I think I can push it to two and a half, two if Chewie can work some of his magic."

"Thanks Han," she said, standing up with the data pad in her hands. She walked over to their chairs and smiled at both of them. "You guys are the best."

A/N- So, I know, way longer wait than I'd hoped, but here it is, waaayy shorter a wait then last time so a bit of a win. :-) Hope you all like it! Reviews make me so happy, and happy me writes more!


End file.
